


A collection of 221b ficlets

by Erasmus_Jones



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Bongos, F/M, Johnlock - Freeform, distraction, mollock, sherlolloy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erasmus_Jones/pseuds/Erasmus_Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok I've started to write ficlets when I'm struggling with longer things to try and get things moving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They relaxed on the sofa. Molly settled between Sherlock's legs dressed only in black French knickers and Sherlock's mostly unbuttoned pyjama shirt, trying to watch the TV. Sherlock in the bottoms to her shirt sat with his arms reaching around her shoulders.

"Sherlock is there a reason you are patting away on my breasts like you're playing the bongos?"

"Really Molly I would think it was obvious." 

"Really?"

"It's an experiment"

She didn't speak but harrumphed at him to continue.

"The sound and jiggle are quite fascinating of course."

"Ah yes why didn't I think of that." She rolled her eyes. In the grand scheme of Sherlock "things to do" she supposed it wasn't at the top of the weird list. 

"Are you going to stop?"

"Yet to be determined, incomplete data."

"I'm not going to finish this programme am I?" 

"I don't know Molly, am I disturbing you?" 

She twisted her head to catch his eyes. "I wouldn't necessarily say disturbed, but it's definitely a distraction. I take it you’re bored?" 

"No the experiment is quite entertaining."

Molly weighed the options. 

"OK you have five minutes until this programme finishes. During that time you have to stay quiet but you can continue as you were." 

He palmed her breasts and rolled her nipples. Molly groaned.

"Ok you win, now bed"


	2. Don't leave!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little 221b - Johnlock style this time.

Frantic leg kicking woke Sherlock, a chill hitting him as the duvet was dragged from his body to the bottom of the bed. Beside him, John growled. Sherlock opened his eyes and searched for John’s face in the darkness.

 

“I can't do this. I'm sorry, but it’s just not working.”

 

Sherlock panicked, he couldn't mean? No, he couldn't. Could he? 

 

“I tried. For you I tried but it’s too much.”

 

Sherlock threw himself across the bed, wrapping himself around John, clinging to him with all his strength. He knew he was difficult, but he couldn't leave him!

 

“John no, no, I’ll be better. Don't, please don't.”

 

John was taken back by the desperation in Sherlock’s voice. What on earth was he on about?

 

“Don't leave me John, please.”

 

Still a bit groggy, his mind was a bit slow on the uptake. He wrapped his arms around Sherlock, not quite understanding what was happening. 

 

“Sherlock? What are you on about?”

 

“I need you, I love you, don't leave.”

 

John’s mind finally caught up; kissing Sherlock’s curls and holding him tighter he shook his head before speaking.

 

“I'm taking about the duvet love, not you! It’s too hot; I want the old one back. I’ll just have to be your extra blanket and keep you warm. I'm not going anywhere you daft bastard.”


End file.
